Adhesive hot melt systems may include an applicator for applying a hot melt adhesive onto a substrate. One type of applicator includes a slot die assembly for extruding and discharging a material onto the substrate. The slot die assembly typically includes an adapter, a shim and a die plate secured together.
Conventional slot die assemblies are secured to an adjacent applicator component, which, in turn may be secured to a parent machine. That is, a conventional slot die assembly may be secured directly to an adjacent applicator component. The adjacent applicator component is then secured to the parent machine. Thus, the conventional slot die assembly is secured to the parent machine by way of the adjacent applicator component. In some configurations, the adjacent applicator component is secured to one or more other components which are then secured to the parent machine. This series of components, i.e., the slot die assembly and one or more applicator components secured together, may be referred to as a “stack” of components. The stack extends generally in a vertical or height direction. Each connection or interface in the stack includes a tolerance in the vertical or height direction. When assembled, the tolerances are cumulative throughout the stack. The conventional slot die assembly and the adjacent applicator component are formed with the same width as well, and are aligned at their respective lateral ends.
Because of the multiple connections and tolerances, it is also difficult to align the lateral ends of the slot die assembly. Further, it is difficult to assemble a stack having suitably low tolerances in the height direction. Thus, conventional assemblies often include complicated and expensive mounting adapters or adjusters. After installing the slot die assembly and other applicator components on the machine, the mounting adapters or adjusters must be carefully operated until the lateral ends of the slot die assembly are aligned and to position the slot die assembly parallel to a surface or path onto which the material is to be applied. The process of securing individual components together and then adjusting the components to account for variances in position is labor intensive and time consuming. The equipment required to adjust or tune the position of the slot die assembly is expensive as well.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a slot die assembly with a mounting structure to allow for the slot die assembly to be mounted directly to the parent machine, thereby providing a stack tolerance in the height direction, for example, not exceeding +/−0.002 inches, without additional equipment for tuning of the position of the slot die assembly after installation of the stack.